Unbelievable but I Believe You
by just-goforit
Summary: Sharpay's the Ice Queen with no feelings right? So why can't she let the part with him go. Troypay. Based on Kaci Brown's song 'Unbelievable.' It's my first HSM fanfic. So let me know.


I love the song Unbelievable. So I made my own one-shot about it.

WARNING: This is my first HSM fanfic. Constructive criticism is accepted.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing…darn

**Sharpay's POV:**

Why? You make it so hard for me to love again. I broke up with you. You look so sad. I remember you were so mad at me. It was the same day you said those 3 little words. But I couldn't repeat them. So I did the only thing I knew. I dumped you. But now, I'm not afraid to tell you that I do love you.

**I wish you didn't love me  
I wish you'd make this easy  
It was love that caught me **

Now I'm pretending to be with Zeke. I don't want to hurt him. He's a great guy. Really. But he's not you. No one is. No matter how many guys ask me out, I turn them down. Now you're with her. And I will be doomed to live with my 27 cats.

**I'm pretending to  
Now it's fear that keeps me with you  
I want to be by your side  
So I can close my eyes **

We rehearse together. We won the leads. I can still see the hurt in your eyes when we practice. It was 5 months ago. We both moved on. You're king of the school and I'm Ice Queen. We could make a perfect pair if I wasn't so terrified those months ago. I can't sleep at night. You're face runs through my mind. I just want you to hold me again. I want to feel safe.

**  
To the growing emptiness inside that kills ms  
When I'm with you  
You try to break me Try to hate me  
So you can fall out of love  
You want to make me believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing with out you  
**

I know you join along in the "Tease Sharpay Session" because you're trying to break me. But no one will. I want to hate you. I try so hard. I think every bad thought about you I know. But it doesn't work. I try. Maybe I'm going insane. Everyone else would agree. No. I will not let you win the war. Sure I'll let you win a battle or two. But the war is mine Bolton.

**  
It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone  
**

I'm alone. Zeke dumped me. He said that we were never really Romeo and Juliet. Plus he has feelings for someone else. Great. I know I was going to dump him. He was your replacement. Well I tried to make him that. Every thought brings me back to you. The strangest little thing reminds me of us and one time or another. Ryan's dating Kelsi now. So here I am. Standing alone.

**  
I feel you in my shadow  
My heart feels cold and hollow  
No matter where I run I see  
Your eyes always follow me **

I walk by you and your basketball goonies. I notice that Taylor is with Chad but Gabriella isn't with you. That's odd. I see she's sitting by herself on a bench. You stare at me. I know you're hurt but can you quit looking at me like that. Please. I already lost you, then Zeke, and finally Ryan. I drive everyone away. Can't you see that? Your piercing blue eyes haunt me. I don't close my eyes anymore. They're all I see when I do.

**  
You try to hold me  
Try to own me  
Keeping something that's not yours  
You want to make me  
Believe that I'm crazy  
Make me think that you're the cure  
**

After rehearsal, everyone leaves but me. I sit at the piano and belt out every song I know. Soon I'm singing our song. I feel the tears wet my cheeks. I'm crying so hard now that I've stopped singing. I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I scream. Until I see who it is.

"Yes, Bolton," I say angrily while wiping my eyes quickly.

"Shar, Stop. I love you. I still do," you plead to me. I can't hurt you again.

"Please leave," I whisper.

"Not a chance."

**  
It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone  
**

Soon we're laughing and reminiscing. It feels so good to talk to you again. Your smile warms my heart once again. I feel myself smile. I missed this. I miss my old life. Suddenly you start humming our song. 'Only One' by Yellowcard. I start to sing. Shortly after you do too. We're sitting so close that our legs are touching. We're singing softly enough that only the other can hear. I missed saying 'We.' You lean forward and kiss me.

**  
You're still haunting me  
In my sleep  
You're all I see  
But I can't go back  
Cause I know it's wrong  
For us to go on  
And I'm growing strong  
To confront my fears  
**

You kiss me with so much passion that even the people I despise feel pleasure. **_(A/N: That's from 'She's the Man.') _**I remember how good this used to feel. All our memories, good and bad, come back to me. Then I stop. I pull away and see your confused face.

"I can't do this."

"Why not? We loved each other."

"Troy I can't. We got too close. I hurt everyone, don't you see that. I can't hurt you again."

"You won't. We'll get through it."

"Maybe in another time or place. When you didn't have a girlfriend." You looked shocked as if I didn't know anything.

"We broke up. Didn't you know?" Well obviously not. Maybe there's hope for us. NO! I won't. I am strong. I can't keep using you to fall back on.

"I'm sorry." I pick up my bag and run home. Ryan notices I'm upset and comes to my room. He apologized for ignoring me. And I apologized for being horrible. I finally confess everything. I tell him that I'm through with the past. And looking back. From now on it's my future and me.

**  
It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone**

Opening night. I finally am confident again. You have been trying to get us to talk alone. I keep telling you that it's in the past. You finally listened. Now we're friends. Well kind of. Gabi and I became close over the past two months. The show goes off great. Until our curtain call when it all goes downhill. You grab my hand, pull me close, and kiss me in front of everyone. Our friends, families, teachers, and people we don't even know. You pull away and lean close to my ear as the crowd goes crazy.

"I love you Sharpay Evans. I always have and always will." Your breath was hot on my ear. I won't go back. I'm strong. But those eyes, that smile, the laugh, that big heart, it all pulls me back. Damn I hate this. You are so amazing. I need you. I want you.

"I love you too Troy Bolton." If I'm going to be weak then I might as well be happy too. Right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was that. It was my first oneshot/ songfic/ and High School Musical fanfic. What did you think?

Reviews would be appreciated. If I get good ones I may post another fanfic I've been working on. 3


End file.
